Looney Tunes Elder Scrolls Xover
by WereStillHere
Summary: The Hero of Kvatch (Elder Scrolls IV) has gotten bored. While on assignment to kill someone the person to die tells him about another world and how to get there along with giving him the means. The Looney Tunes have never met someone like him in their lifetime
1. The Hero's boredom

**_Disclaimer I own neither Looney Toons or Elder Scrolls_**

**_Chapter one_**

**_The Hero of Kvatch's tire_**

I stood in the Arena letting loose a roar as the people of the Imperial City cheered my name. I raised my bloody sword as they chanted over and over.

_"Shadowstep Shadowstep Shadowstep."_

"People of the Imperial City I give you your Grand Champion! Warrior leave the arena and rest you deserve it."

I turned walking out. I put the sword back into its sheath as I walked down.

"Yeah I deserve a rest." I thought "I've been doing these battles just to get some minor action out there. Bandits and the like prove no challenge. The gates to Oblivion are shut now making it hard to get any action around. This was getting old."

I went to the Spring of Rejuvenation and cleaned off the blood from my hands. I shook my head knowing that the poor Champion's mother is probably cursing my name right now. At least no one knows my true name is Bloodrayn except for a few.

I walked out and went to Ysabel Andronicus. She looked at me from her chair.

"Well looks like you survived that match well Grand Champion."

"Yeah just like always. It really doesn't matter sent none of them get past my blade. Even with all the stuff they do out there."

She nodded then handed me a good five hundred gold coins. Not a bad amount but it's not like I spend it.

"You alright Shadowstep?"

I sighed then went over to the dummy and began punching it "I'm just a little bit tired. I mean I've beaten the Daedic in the Oblivion and haven't really anything to show for it."

"You're a hero and a warrior." She said "What else does it matter? Especially when you work with the blades as an honorary member once and a while."

"When Jaffrey wants me near the Cloud Temple. To be honest I haven't seen them in a good six months sent I helped to destroy the last gate and destroyed that cult off completely with them."

I hit the bag harder than I thought nearly knocking it off. I stopped it and sighed shaking my head.

"I'm going to head to the feed bag. Care to come."

She shook her head "No I'm going to stay right here where I am."

I nodded then walked off heading out of the Bloodworks. I went toward the feed bag all my stuff here. Various potions and spells. Enhanced weaponry and a few repair hammers and lockpicks. I wore the Dark Brotherhood's armor and hood over myself so I wouldn't attract attention this late at night.

I nodded to a few soldiers as they passed by me greeting them slightly. I eventually reached the feed bag. I sat down and paid for some ale taking a drink of it from a tankard. I heard people talking about me and the dead emperor. I sighed that man was the greatest warrior and Emperor we could have ever asked for.

I shook my head taking another drink of ale. A woman sat down beside me.

"Well looks like you finally crawled out of the Arena Khajiit. We were wondering what had happened when you never bothered to return to the Sanctuary."

I sighed "The Dark Brotherhood has no contract worth my time."

"We may not but we are unsure if you are willing to kill due to your age."

I growled immediately making her move back frightened slightly. I took another drink.

"Fine who is it you need me to kill?"

"An elderly hermit who sits in a cabin just beyond the waterfront of the Imperial city."

I sighed "No special comments or accidents that have to happen?"

"Only that you speak to him first and tell him what you're about to do. Also that you use this dagger. You will be paid by the person that sent the contract out."

She handed me a sheath. I tied it around my belt.

"It will be done."

"We await you brother."

She walked out of the Feed Bag. I took one last drink of the ale draining it. I took a potion to make sure I would be sharp and walked out of the place. I moved along the shadows until I reached the waterfront. I leaped into the water and swam across the shore to a small cabin with a dock.

"Hope this is good pay."

I climbed up onto the docks and walked to the door. I went to wave my hand when it opened slightly. I pushed it open and saw an old man sitting in front of the fire looking at it shaking his head slightly.

I walked up to him drawing the blade.

"Hello there Shadowstep."

I scowled slightly "The Dark Brotherhood is the one to seal your doom. Your life will end by our hand here tonight."

He walked over and grabbed a bag. He tossed it to me.

"Here is your pay assassin. Just like I said. When you came to do your job you would be paid in full for completing it."

I stood up confused "You paid for your own death?"

"Yes does that seem so strange to you?"

"A little actually." _Why would he want to kill himself?_

He walked up "I watched you in the Arena these past few days when I came into the Imperial City. I could see that you were bored without all this adventure."

I sheathed it and pulled off the hood letting him see my face "Yeah to be honest I've not had any fun for a long time around here. I'm a great Spellcaster, Smith of armor and weaponry, Alchemist, Thief, Assassin, Blade, Fighter."

Sigh "All the fun sort of left when I mastered all these things. I only stick in the Arena because I can stay sharp and sleep for free as well as take my fallen opponents weapons. No one really sees me outside anymore except once and a while."

I sat in front of the fire shaking my head "Eventually they'll kill me. I may just let them do it so I don't have to live with all this boredom."

He sat down beside me "Well your luck has changed for the better my friend. You see I am an outcast among the mages. Laughed at because I believed in other worlds."

I turned to him "What do you mean?"

"Well I believe that there will in fact be a time that needs a hero like the mighty Hero of all of Cyrodiil. We have no need for you and should a time come I believe another noble warrior will arise to take your place."

I looked at him then the dagger "But your death?"

"A necessary piece for the spell to be completely. You see I know I'll die at one in the morning. You must kill me at midnight and I am ready. A vortex will pull you in allowing to travel to another world. If you wish to return just do the same with the dagger. But I doubt you will desire to ever return."

I looked at the clock "One minute to midnight."

He smiled "That money will serve you well in the world you're going to head too."

I nodded putting it into my sack and watched the old man lay down on the bed smiling "When the twelfth dong comes drive the dagger right into my heart."

I nodded walking up to him drawing the dagger. The clock bonged one. I stood beside again.. _Bong…_I breathed in raising the dagger…. _Bong_….I watched him close his eyes waiting.

_Bong._

I looked down at him "Thank you."

_Bong._

He smiled "Don't mention it noble hero. You have done much for this world."

_Bong._

I watched as he closed his eyes and smiled.

_Bong._

I heard a banging which immediately made my raise my hand toward it. A light came out sealing the door.

"Open this door!" A guard shouted "By order of the Grand-Mage!"

I looked at the clock as it struck twelve. I plunged the dagger in releasing it as the old man smiled.

I looked at him then smiled "I will never forget you and what you did for me."

I felt myself starting to get pulled as the door was knocked down and three mages rushed in. I saluted them then grabbed the dagger immediately being sucked off somewhere new.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Looney Tunes or Elder Scrolls. _**

**_(Not sure if I own Bloodrayn or not? I did make him but he's my avatar in the game. So I'll say i made him and i didn't.)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Who is The Hero of Kvatch?_**

I heard a strange sound as I groaned shaking my head. I looked around confused. I looked at myself carefully then the dagger in my hand. I put it away in its sheath. Now was not the time to study the mysterious weapon. I looked around and saw people staring at me.

I stood up scowling. I could easily hear their muttering from where I stood but it didn't matter to me. I turned to see a large castle like structure. I should introduce myself to the Lord of this land wherever this was.

I began walking up toward it when something hit the back of my head.

"Hey Lion where do you think you're going freak?"

I grabbed whatever had hit me and looked at it carefully. I stared at the pieces of tomatoes carefully. I crushed what was left in my hand and turned to see a large young man standing there. He couldn't be much older than I was but I could already tell he was weaker than me.

I walked up to him and scowled "Did you throw that at me?"

He leaned forward "So if I did? There's nothing you can do to me."

I saw three others come around me. I looked at him scowling.

He smiled "Are you going to run home to your mommy now."

I growled low as a warning. I didn't want to have to hurt him but I would.

"What are you going to do to me kitty?" He said "Nothing!"

He spat in my face. I wiped it out of my eye and scowled at him.

"You can't touch me!" He said "Runts like you would only get the headmaster breathing down your back in seconds if you did something to me."

I cracked my neck "First off I have no idea what you're talking about."

He scowled "You an idiot."

I looked at him dead in the eye "Secondly I've dealt with five full berserker orcs before so you will be no different except you'll be easier to take out then they were."

Everyone laughed until I struck out sending the guy in front of me crumbling to his knees struggling to breath. I walked up and stepped on his hand making him scream in pain as I pushed down hard ignoring the looks from everyone around me.

"Talk is cheap. But what I have isn't cheap to start with."

I walked off. The other three came forward. I smiled raising my fists ready for them.

"Come on then!"

They charged forward ready to get me. I threw three punches and each one was on the ground. I rose up looking at them carefully. I smiled.

"You four would be slaughtered in the Arena and your blood and entrails decorating Owyn's Bloodworks by the end of the day. I pity you lot."

I walked off ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces. I was used to it with all that I had done in my various jobs. I walked through the halls of the school pulling the black hood over my face. I eventually found a training room of sorts and a race of being I never saw before inside of it.

She was a tan rabbit like being wearing a nice bit off clothing but it seemed dull and restrictive. I walked into the room and leaned against the wall watching her play with a ball which she bounced along the floor running to one side then the other.

She kept tossing it into a hoop. I grabbed one of the balls on a rack and threw it without even thinking about what I was doing.

_Swish!_

She immediately looked at me surprised "Hello is there something I could do for you kid?"

I looked at her carefully then at the balls "What are these for?"

She looked at me confused "Those? There for playing basketball?"

I looked at them "Which is what exactly?"

She walked up to me "I've never seen you around here before kid. Are you new to Amciversity?"

I turned to her "Is that the name of this town? Hmm strange name for a town if you asked me but I shouldn't be one to judge."

She looked at me like I was crazy "Did Bruce and his boys beat you up harder than usual or something? Usually you're a little disorientated but this is a bit much even for one of them."

"You mean the four thugs out front that went down like pansies? They did nothing but get some blood on my knuckles. May have to find a river later to wash it off."

I grabbed another one of the 'basketballs' and tossed it at the hoop with one hand watching it go in again. I turned to her.

"So explain to me what this game is?"

She looked at me then shifted her hips slightly "I swear if I didn't know any better your attempting to flirt with me right now sir."

I looked at her then pulled the hood off "I'm not flirting with you right now Ms. Trust me you'll know when I am flirting with you. You'd have been already making out with me."

She tilted her head "Is that so Mister?"

I immediately froze in place. Do I dare give my name to this stranger or keep my title hidden. I put the ball back and looked at her. I turned away.

"I'm sure you already know who I am."

"No I don't."

I looked at her confused "I'm the Hero of Kvatch. I helped shut the Oblivion gates and save all of the nation of Cyrodiil."

She looked at me then shook her head "Never heard of those places. Sorry but can you give me a name please."

"Which would you want?"

A boy entered the room and looked at me immediately. He turned to the woman.

"Lola that guy just mugged the four star players. He tried to rob them of their money before some other people chased him off!"

I laughed making the both of them turned to me. I turned to her.

Lola walked up closer "Did you rob them?"

"If I did they wouldn't know about it in the first place. At least they wouldn't have known it was me that took their stuff at all. "

I held out a small leather object I had grabbed "Just like you didn't know that I took your wallet when you asked the question to me Miss."

She looked at me confused then took it. She looked inside carefully then turned to me.

"How old are you?"

I scratched my chin "How old are you?"

She scowled looking a little bit angry "First no name and you won't give you age to me. I'm starting to think you up to something here."

"Bloodrayn or Shadowstep are what people will call me when they see me around. I don't really have a last name that I can remember. I've looked around here and I'm guessing eighteen at the most. I am not really that old."

She looked at me carefully "Well anyway let's talk this over with the principal. He'll help us decide on the matter at hand."

I looked at the boy who seemed smug. I rolled my eyes as we began walking. I grabbed him by the shirt when Lola wasn't looking drawing the Cursed Blade putting it to his throat.

"Tell that punk if he wants to fight me come alone and do it like a man in front of the whole school. I'll be waiting for his challenge to come. That is if he isn't a sissy boy!"

I let him go walking away the blade vanished. I went beside Lola again putting on a normal face. She looked at my clothing carefully then my face.

"Where are you from?"

"Elsweyr is my home town where I grew up before I set out on my own to make a living for myself along with a bit of a name. Why do you ask Lola?"

She scowled a bit "It's Ms. Bunny to you."

I looked forward "Alright Ms. Bunny why did you ask."

She took off a little faster and I matched her easily. We reached an office with the words Principal written on them in bold black letters but that didn't seem to interest me very much.

She motioned to the bench "Sit where and I will alert the principal that you are here to see him. He's out and his office is locked. Don't leave this spot until the office door is unlocked."

I sat down and watched her begin to leave. I looked at the door and walked up to it. I took out a lockpick and began working the lock carefully. This was tricky but it would be fun to see the look on people's face when they came here to find the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Elder Scrolls or(I wish i did but don't)Looney Tunes_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_A Stranger and Two Rabbits._**

Lola walked down the hall thinking carefully.

"That kid either was hit on the head pretty hard or may be telling the truth about what has happened to him and where he's from." She thought "Wouldn't be the strangest thing that happened around here in a long time. Especially sent I met Bugs Bunny a few years back."

She reached the Teacher's longue. Sylvester, Daffy, Bugs along with Wile E. Coyote were all in there doing various tasks at the moment. She walked inside shutting the door behind her.

Bugs looked up at her smiling "Hey Lola what is it?"

She went to the counter grabbing a cup "A mysterious person came on campus today wearing some very interesting clothing. Supposedly the student body believes he mugged four of the star athletes but I don't believe it at all with the evidence I have been given."

Daffy scowled "So you don't believe the student body and you believe one person that you know nothing about? Sounds like a losing cause there."

"Yeah it does make sense what Daffy's saying here Lola." Wile E said calmly "I mean the students verse one lone person that we know nothing about. Unless you can back up that he wouldn't mug them like that for some money but you know that it would be impossible."

"He stole my wallet right out from under my nose while I spoke with him like it was nothing at all for him to do in the world. I doubt that he would do something like that easily."

All four of them looked at her immediately.

Lola took a sip of her coffee then looked at them "He told me that if he really wanted to steal from them they would never have saw it at all. He seems to be honest about things about things like that. I believe him at least."

Bugs sighed "But why would they fake it?"

Sylvester put down a paper he was grading "First off we know they lie all the time. My kid lies to me once and a while and his friends will help him cover it up if necessary."

Daffy raised his hands "Hold it!"

Everyone looked at him. Daffy walked up toward the others.

"If this is true then we could possibly lose the four best players in four different sports. Do we really want that to happen."

Lola smiled "The basketball one can be replaced and I have a feeling so could the wrestling champ by another person that could be better in the ring then that kid."

Wile E. scowled "What do you mean? No one in the school is that good enough to replace those two. We would have noticed it during a class."

"The kid threw from one hoop to the other twice and nailed a perfect basket each time. He mentioned he was a fighter from where he came from and took out larger people then he was and against higher odds so he sounds a lot tougher then what we have."

Bugs leaned back "Lola let's talk to the kid first. What is his name anyway?"

"Bloodrayn Shadowstep I think. Not sure really sent he seemed to hide a lot of things from me when I spoke with him."

Daffy rolled his eyes "A name like that doesn't raise any suspicion to you when you hear this?"

The door opened and a kid rushed in "Sorry to interrupt whatever you're talking about but you all should see this!"

All the teachers got out confused and began following the kids down the hall. They saw a lot of students around the principal's office shocked.

Bugs walked up and looked at it shocked slightly. The door was opened and a lion anthro stood inside looking out the window to the schoolyard that was in clear view of the window.

Bugs went to push the door only to have the kid raise his hands ready to fight letting out a low growl as a warning. Bugs walked in though.

"Excuse me Doc but why are you in my office and how did you get in without tripping the alarm the second you opened the door?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you rabbit."

**Sorry for being so short but this one is kind of short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Elder Scrolls or Looney Tunes_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Bugs and the others talks to a Master of Many Trades_**

(Bug's P.O.V.)

I looked at the kid as he sat in front of the desk without much on his face. The others came in curious about the child just like I was. I sat down behind the desk and leaned forward toward the lad.

"We were told that you mugged four students. I want to know if that is true?"

He leaned back "No it was not true what had happened."

Daffy let out a laugh then looked at the kid "Don't make me laugh kid. The student body saw you mug them all out in plain daylight."

The kid reached into his pocket and took out something setting it on my desk. I looked at the tomato as he set it down leaning back.

"That was thrown at me when I arrived."

"A squished tomato changes nothing." Daffy said "I mean he broke into your office Bugs! He's a criminal here as we can already see!"

I looked at him then the lion Anthro "Tell me how long have you been here exactly?"

He sighed leaning back "Today I arrived here on your school's grounds and was looking around. The four attacked me starting a fight which they had no hopes of winning when they threatened me. Should have known they were in something that was way over their head."

Lola came beside him and sat down "Tell us the truth. Who are you?"

The boy scowled then sighed getting up "I'm out of here I guess if this is where this conversation is heading. Obviously none of you believe what I am or who I am no matter what proof I wave in your face!"

Wile E. stepped in front of the door "You're not going anywhere."

The kid smiled then raised his hand vanishing from sight. I shot up looking around as did the others shocked by what he had done.

"How did he do that!"

The door swung shut with a loud bang. Wile E. tried to open it only it remained locked. He kicked it hard before hopping on one foot.

"Dang kid locked the door!"

The kid appeared in the glass looking at us smiling "Now do you believe I'm not from around here and that I arrived today to your school or are you still going to question what I say?"

I walked up to the door and tried to knob then looked at him "How did you?"

"I just locked the door and deadbolt."

I smiled reaching for my key in my pocket. I scowled immediately fishing around in my pocket for it then my other one.

"Looking from these perhaps sir?"

He held up all of my keys to the glass. Lola smirked slightly.

"Told you all he was truthful and able to rob people blind without them knowing that he had done it. Now you have to believe that he is stronger than you know."

I looked at her carefully then the kid "Your name?"

"Bloodrayn or Shadowstep whichever you like. I really don't care too much about it."

He unlocked the door only to have Sylvester and Daffy try to tackle him outright. He rolled to the side looking at them both briefly before raising his fists ready to fight against them.

Daffy lunged forward only to be tossed over the shoulder by the kid and sent sliding along the floor like it was nothing.

"Elmer!"

A bang sounded off making the kid turn around as Elmer walked up smiling as he held the gun at the kid that stood in the hallway. The kid smiled rather than scowl.

"The Imperial Watch did much better then you when they were chasing me."

He vanished again making Elmer look around confused "Whewe'd he go?"

He was immediately sent to the floor from behind. The kid appeared and grabbed Elmer's gun . He went to break it over his knee only to have it open. He took out the bullets confused.

"What are these?"

He was distracted now. I turned to see Taz moving up slowly toward the kid. That was a rare sight to see. The Tasmanian Devil moving slowly to try and stop someone rather than go berserker to try and tackle him outright.

The kid glanced away briefly then smiled. He turned as Taz come close and sent him flying back down the hall. He began running off again.

"Lola with me. The rest of you cover for us. Classes will be starting soon but this needs to be dealt with immediately."

They nodded as Lola and I took off after the Lion. We kept running until we caught sight of him at the third story window which he leaped out of immediately.

We both ran forward only to see him run along a wall like some sort of ninja straight out of the movies. He turned to us smiling.

"Can you catch me?"

I looked at Lola as she did the same to me. We looked at him as he stood there. He stood there smiling until something hit the side of his head. He turned to the ground and I saw the cause. The exact four that supposedly gotten mugged where standing there laughing at the new kid.

I folded my arms slightly standing up fully. I wanted to see how this would play out.

"Bugs aren't you going to do something?"

"Yes I'm watching this play out fully to find the truth."

She turned back to the kid "But we don't know if he can handle this kind of abuse."

The kid leaped down onto the ground and immediately everyone moved back as he walked forward. The four came at him. The leader drew a knife as did the other three.

"Bugs!"

I raised my hand "I have a feeling that he has a bigger one then they do hidden on his person. Besides I'll stop it before it gets out of hand."

(Bloodrayn P.O.V.)

I looked at the four holding those tiny things in their hands expecting me to get scared or something by those puny things they were holding.

"Now then punk." The leader said "We'll be able to slash you up here good."

I smiled "Let me ask. Which has more reach your knives?"

I drew out a large silver Warhammer "Or my silver Warhammer?"

They looked at me surprised as I held the massive weapon in my hands. I smirked watching them begin circling. I put the weapon away and drew out the Akaviri Katana. I held the blade carefully looking around the place as the four circled me. I watched one come up to get me. I swung the blade sending his own flying from his hand. I came up and brought the disarmed opponent forward as his friend came up to stab me. The guy screamed in pain as he was the one stabbed instead of me. I tossed them into each other and turned to the other two. I spun the sword in my hand moving steadily.

"Alright you're going to pay!" The leader shouted "Rush him!"

The two came at me uncoordinated. I leaped to the side and swung the blade making the leader collapse to the ground clutching his leg. His friend looked at me shocked. I stood up as he looked at me. He grabbed his fallen friend's knife and charged forward. I spun the sword as he came then rolled out of the way and swung the blade again making him collapse to the ground in pain. As I got up I roared in pain.

I turned around my arm bleeding. A large boy stood there. He held more of a dagger in his hand then a simple knife.

"This is what happens when you mess with my brother."

He began slashing wildly trying to hit me as I dodged. Students kept out of my way. This grunt was stronger but he was slower. I took off moving at a distance.

"Come back here."

I grabbed out my silver bow and drew an iron arrow. I turned around taking aim right at the heart. He froze in place as I looked at him.

"Drop that dagger!"

The man looked at me angrily "No you drop the bow and let me slit your throat."

"Never!"

I heard the click beside my head "Drop the bow and arrow like he said punk."

I sighed "Then you'd fire on my head anyway. This way if you fire you're the one that kills your friend. Also one more thing you should know."

"Which is."

I kicked him hard sending him to the ground. I got up and fired without hesitation sending the arrow right into his arm. He screamed in pain. I turned to his friend and took aim right at him before he could rush me.

"You came after me and now you pay for it. Come after me again and I swear next time heads will roll. The Dark Brotherhood will always keep its promises and threats eliminated."

I walked off without another word grabbing out the arrow from the guy making him roar in pain. The other roared coming at me.

"He'll die if you don't take care of the wound thanks to the nightshade poison mixed with other venoms. Find a doctor before he dies."

The dude stopped in his tracks immediately. I kept walking away heading to a training room with some familiar things in it. I changed into the Regiment of Valor and began practicing hard hitting the punching bag as much as possible. Had to keep my hand to hand skills high. Not sure what will help me out. In this new world but had to be ready.

It could be anything.

**And now let the games begin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Teachers plans to face off against the Imperial City Arena's Grand Champion_**

I watched the two come inside and turn to them. I wiped my hand on a rag that I had found sitting around the place.

"Something I can do for you?"

"You are carrying weapons on your right now?"

I looked at the gray rabbit carefully "Depends if my fists count. But I always have a weapon of some sort within reach. I've got tons of enemies."

"And your just making more by picking a fight against those kids." Lola said "They are children of high stars in Hollywood."

I scowled slightly "Hollywood? What is that?"

They looked at me confused. I looked at them both carefully waiting for an answer.

Lola came up to me "Perhaps you should go see a nurse."

"I do not need to be healed." I replied calmly "I heal myself and revive myself with some potions I make. Could you answer the question I asked. What is Hollywood?"

The gray rabbit came up "Kid Hollywood is a major city full of movie studios and famous actors."

"So it's full of rich people?"

He folded his arms "Well yes."

I folded my own "It doesn't matter how rich you are when you come after me. Especially when one can do this."

I went over to the weight bench and lifted up the weights on it gaining a few gasps at how easily I did it. I got up and looked at them.

"Trust me I'll be fine."

Lola placed a hand on my shoulder "At least let me stay with you for a while."

"Lola are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Bugs I need to speak with his parents and I want to ensure that he doesn't do anything else that causes him harm."

Bugs nodded slightly "But first I want to see just what he can do."

I stood up "And how do you want to go about it."

"This school has the finest sports equipment for a range of them. I want you to beat the teachers at this school if you don't mind."

I smirked folding my arms "I'll beat some and may lose a few but I'll win easily."

"Good!"

I turned to see the teachers there. All of them either human or animal beings. A large brown thing with lanky arms came up to me.

"Geahtiheanugne?"

I scowled confused "He said what?"

He looked at me scowling "You, not, strong."

Alright that was it. I scowled slightly.

"You and me go a few rounds and I swear you will find it a different story."

A duck came up between us "Hey wait! Let's back this an event. Make some money for it."

He began rubbing his hands together chuckling. I scowled immediately at him. No one was going to get rich off me especially a duck.

"Daffy that's a great idea." Lola said "Students always come to matches so let's see how they would react to teachers verse this kid. Raise some money for the school."

"Excellent that way we can pay for a better dance next month." Bugs said "What a great idea you had there."

An elderly woman came in "Well if you're doing it sent out a massive texts. I'll stay here with the young man and help him prepare by naming off the events he will be in. Any rules?"

Bugs shrugged "Granny you know them well enough sent you sub for them all. Just make sure he understands the games that we're playing. Take him to the gymnasium as well."

The old woman chuckled "Alright dearie."

Daffy walked up to her "And Granny."

"Yes?"

"When are you going to retire?"

She chuckled "Not in your lifetime buster."

I had a feeling I'd like this woman. I followed beside her as she lead me to the gymnasium where I would compete.

The second we entered I felt like I was at home slightly. The seating around me felt like the Imperial Arena back there. Only the Bloodworks was missing and the training gear.

Granny looked around and smiled "Here we are. This is where we play most of our outdoor sports and hold major events. Now Taz will be your first opponent and he will be doing a fist fight."

I smiled "I've already been warming up for that today."

She nodded "Yes the punching bag was pretty tore up. So let's get you to archery. You can already see some targets set up. Fire at them with your best shot we have some arrows and bows of various types until you select your favorite."

I grabbed out my silver bow and grabbed an arrow. I took aim and fired hitting the bull's eyes. I took aim again and fired rapidly nailing a perfect bull's eyes on each of the targets. I reached back until I found none left. I sighed then walked up grabbing the silver arrows from each targets. I walked back to where Granny was and turned to the targets.

"Is this going to be a challenge or not?"

"Well fencing you should have a handle on. But with three hours perhaps we should find out what you may not do so well with."

So she began running me through my pacing and for once I was having fun. There was some games which would be harder than others and some that were all too easy for me to ace.

Eventually I heard people coming into the arena to get some good seats. I had thrown a discus a hundred times nailing a very good distance consistently.

Granny came up to me in a strange striped shirt "Come on kid. You should hit the showers in the locker room. Tweetie and Sylvester will make sure no one can get in so you'll be alright."

I nodded and went to the locker room as she called it. I walked pass Sylvester and Tweetie. I dropped my stuff on a bench and went to the shower. I turned a knob and water came rushing over my fur. I let it run along me giving me some rejuvenation so I wouldn't be bushed.

I turned it off and came out. I put on my clothing and went out wearing my usual arena armor. I set my stuff down and went toward a mat. Taz was on it already wearing only shorts. I climbed inside the ropes and looked at him carefully.

I raised my fists up as he did his. He smiled evilly. I could hear people smiling and cheering for him and booing for me.

It didn't matter though. Being a Pit Dog gave me all the boos and things but I remained unharmed from it and I would here.

"Alright you two." Granny said "No biting or gouging each other's eyes. No low balling it either. Alright go!"

The bell ring. I moved forward slowly. He let out a weird sound and entered a twister. I smiled then ran forward toward the arms and legs and did a lightning quick strike.

The Tasmanian Devil laid on the ground dazed from the blow I had given him. I walked up and put my foot against his chest. His head hit the mat and I felt my hand raised. The boos and jeers came at me immediately.

I grabbed the dude's hand and helped him up "Sorry for the short match. Usually I don't use that tactic on opponents unless I'm tired and angry."

He nodded walking off. I climbed out and walked to a different mat. Bugs was speaking with Lola before putting on a white helmet. I walked up and grabbed the sword looking at it carefully. I turned to Bugs then the sword in my hand. I turned to him and sighed closing my eyes focusing.

"Alright you know the rules. Go!"

I heard the sound of the blade slicing through the air. I blocked and stabbed forward. Bugs shot back but I came forward one hand behind my back. He tried parrying but I merely dodged and hit his right arm. He lowered his blade as I lowered mine moving back.

"Point to Shadowstep."

I brought the sword up looking at him. I smiled.

"Let it continue."

He moved forward and I blocked easily. I began hearing something playing in the background and it seemed to give me a smile.

I struck this time in the chest. He looked at me surprised. He swung and came at me and we played around at least I was until he hit my chest smiling. I immediately looked at the blade then at him.

"Not the best eh Doc?"

I immediately went into a fury of combos until his sword when flying from his hand and my own was at his throat.

"Shadowstep is the winner!"

Bugs looked at me shocked by the fast reaction I had done. I held out my hand and helped him up. He took it and let me pull him up. He walked away without a word. I went to the next area and saw the coyote there. I took out my silver bow and arrows. I prepared to fire at the targets when I heard the thunk of an arrow in the targets. I released my own nailing a bull's eye. I immediately followed up firing until none were left racking up a large score. I lowered the bow and turned to see only five arrows on the target he had.

I smiled "I got about thirty arrows in the center. I believe I won."

I turned and shook his hand then we went to get our arrows. I grabbed my own putting it into a sling. I began walking when I felt a searing heat in my arm. I clutched it as Wile E. ran up to me.

I roared as another one hit me in the leg. I removed my hand seeing blood. He saw it happen too.

"Bugs a shooter!"

I heard an alarm ring out and a few security people came. I focused then raised my hand making the wounds vanish and the bullets come out. I held them in my hand then grabbed my bow and arrows. I casted another spell and looked around carefully searching for the person. I raised the bow and cocked a special arrow. I saw a figure on top of an empty group of seats. I focused then let it fly.

I watched the man stumble down the stairs with the metal instrument following him.

Time to see what was what.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Assassins and Shooters._**

(Lola's P.O.V.)

I watched the students come running pass leaving the place as fast as they could. I turned to Bugs. Both of us were extremely scared. A little for ourselves and each other.

"Who do you think? Rocky and Mugsy?"

He sighed "Don't know who it was. But they are good whoever planned this."

I turned to see Bloodrayn moving toward an empty group of seats. He had the bow in his hands still from the archery match.

"Hey! Run away from there!"

He began running forward toward where the shooter had been firing from. I began running after him before he got himself killed.

I heard Bugs call out for me but when I signed on it said to protect the students and that kid was one I knew it. The kid leaped up grabbing the ledge before climbing up. I followed after him doing my best with the restrictive skirt.

I looked at him "Hey wait!"

He slowed down but didn't look at me. He was grabbing a man angrily. The man was bleeding and had a single arrow in his arm which had dark marks signaling burns.

"You're lucky I let you live this long assassin." He said "Now tell me who hired you or I will make you suffer much worst!"

The man had his mouth sealed shut. The kid looked at the arrow then pulled it out making the man cry out in pain before putting it away back into the sling.

"Let's see what works best against the other. Your will or my own."

He waved his hand and I saw a tinge of green fall on the man "Now tell me who tried to kill me."

"I ain't got nothin to say to you possure. I won't tell who I work for or who paid me."

Bloodrayn stood up and scowled "Let me see about this then."

He took out a potion. He knelt down looking at it then him.

"A potion made with nightshade and Viper Stem to name a few. Quite deadly and lethal but also the most painful of them all. The reason it's so deadly is because the victims kill themselves after getting thirty minutes of their body being on fire and dipped in acid along with the sensation of being eaten alive. Now tell me do your bosses do that?"

He looked at Shadowstep frightened. I stepped forward.

"Come on kid leave him to the police."

He turned to me then to the shooter. He sighed getting up from the shooter.

"Next time I see you with a gun you're going to wish you died tonight from the burns."

He turned and walked up to me. I put an arm on his shoulder as we walked.

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Depends on what fine means for you."

I looked at the kid as we walked forward. He was scaring over on a few places but I had a feeling those would vanish. He went to his things and slung it over his shoulder. I walked with the kid to the parking lot.

He stood looking around the place carefully. I got into my car and began backing up when I noticed him walking away now. I pulled up beside him and rolled down the window.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to me "I don't know really. I was just going to look for a place to rest my head."

"Don't you know where your parents are?"

He looked at me carefully then sighed "To be honest I haven't seen them in years after I left the house to find work for the first time in my life. Good night Ms. Bunny."

I tapped the wheel as he carried on walking. It might not be the best decision in my life but it was good sent he got the sniper.

I pulled up beside him "Get in."

He looked at me confused "What do you mean?"

"You can spend the night with me until we can find you a place in town."

He smiled slightly "Thank you Ms. Bunny."

"Please call me Lola."

I opened the trunk for him. He set down the bundle and shut it before coming to the driver side. He looked inside carefully then did the seat belt. I pulled away from the curve and smiled looking at him as he looked around.

He seemed like a good kid and a kind person.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_An evening with a Warrior._**

(Bloodrayn P.O.V.)

I sat in the vehicle that moved. I watched Lola as she looked at the mirror's once and a while but looked in front of her. I looked at a button and pushed it making the window go down. I looked at it surprised then made it go back up. That was interesting but I could hear the gears so it was some sort of machine I'm wager. This whole thing was a machine.

I leaned back looking at the night around me. I sighed remembering the star I was born under. I looked out into the night. I saw houses which were dark inside. That could be where I start but I needed to contact the pawn shops and see if they would accept the goods I got no questions asked.

We pulled into the parking lot of one of the houses. Lola turned to me.

"Listen until you get yourself set up you can stay here."

I smiled "Thank you."

She smiled back "That's alright."

We climbed out. I grabbed my things from the trunk and headed inside. Lola had already opened the door and turned on a few of the lights. I shut the door and set my things down. She came out into the living room.

"There's a guest bedroom in the back across from my own. Feel free to make yourself at home here for the night."

I sat down on the couch and began unrolling the bedroll. I took out my alchemist items and journal writing down each potion I had made and each fact about the ingredients that I had gathered. I picked up my blades checking each of them carefully.

"What are these?"

I turned to Lola as she leaned in close. She picked up the Blade of Woe looking at it carefully.

"Never saw a dagger like this."

I looked at it then smiled "Trust me seeing that either means you've joined the group or,."

I stopped. I turned looking at my items. She set down the blade of Woe.

"What? Come on tell me."

I looked at her then the blade "The group that makes the blade you were holding. They are a guild of assassins where I come from. I was approached by them because of something I did."

She looked at me carefully "Which was?"

I sighed picking up a blade "Where I come from things aren't black and white. I accidently killed an innocent man because of a confrontation. I was fighting a scamp to shut a Gate to Oblivion and accident hit him. He immediately turned around and wouldn't accept my apology. I had to end it fast and shut the gate. Ever sent that incident I worked for the guild. I always gave the most painless deaths of the group I believe. At least I hoped it was. Just faded away after a while. It was so I'd have money in my pocket always."

She set the blade back down "Well I guess that doesn't change anything now. But when you did these things how did you do go about doing it?"

I looked at her then pointed to the weapons "Pick one and it probably ended life after life the second it came into my hands. I was a gladiator the Grand Champion. Fools came hoping to win only to be cut down instantly. Those that were smart worked hard and still tried but I was always changing my tactics making it harder than the Gray Prince. Some tried lying so I would go down like him but I never did for even a second."

I sighed picking up a journal of my quests. I opened it up looking at it for a moment shaking my head before I set it back down.

I leaned back on the couch. She looked at me carefully.

"I'll be getting changed alright in case you're wondering."

She got up and left. I rolled up my stuff and went to her kitchen looking at the space. I went to my own pack and began taking out bread cheese and venison. I began cutting it up until I made a sandwich which I promptly ate.

When she came out I looked at her carefully. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with some of her stomach visible and shorts that stopped on the upper thigh. She walked up and looked at the food. She sniffed the cheese and bread. She turned to me.

"Where did you get this?"

"A market from home. Fresh today."

She looked at the half of my sandwich "Mind if I?"

"Go ahead. Only fair."

She took a bite of my sandwich. Both of us remained silent. She heard a knocking after a while and scowled.

"Who could that be?"

She walked over to the door while I silently moved out of the way so they wouldn't see me around. A large guy looked at her.

"Excuse me Ms. Bunny. I'm just coming around the neighborhood warning people about some criminals around stealing stuff. We believe they may come here after you sent you have been getting closer to Bugs Bunny."

"Rocky and Mugsy?"

The man nodded. I held my blade in my hand watching them carefully. I raised my hand already feeling the power rising in the tips of my fingers.

"They broke out of prison and somebodies been robbing houses. People are struggling because of them. But you appear to be doing alright."

"Yes I am. Would you care to come in?"

Say no say no say no!

"Wouldn't mind it Miss."

I rolled my eyes as he walked in. I focused turning invisible. I watched them as they came to the kitchen. I went silently toward them using my skills as a member of the Thieves Guild which had been sharpened after years of practice sneaking into places and stealing from people.

The man looked at the fabric covering my items.

"What are those?"

He walked toward it.

"Oh those are from a friend. He sent them here for me to watch for a while."

He remove the fabric revealing everything I had. He looked at them surprised. He picked up my silver bow which immediately made me want to rip him to shreds.

"Is this made of actual silver?"

Lola came up taking it from him gently "Yes but my friend wants them not to be touched too much. Their very valuable."

The man smiled slightly "Well I'll take my leave of you miss."

He walked away and knocked one bag over spilling out the golden coins inside. His eyes along with Lola's widened as they saw the thousand pure gold coins spill out. I moved up silently as he went to touch the gold.

"Listen you had better leave here right now." Lola said "I'll have to clean it up and polish those now. I'm going to be needing the sleep as well."

The man nodded "Just remember to keep an eye out for those two."

"I will."

The man walked out of the house eying my money before shutting the door. I reappeared and began picking up my coins.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a fortune on you!"

"It's only a thousand gold coins."

"Do you know how much that's worth if they are pure gold?"

"A thousand gold coins."

"Possible ten million dollars or more with those kinds of designs on them! You could be flipping rich with those!"

I picked up one and sighed "There are more than a thousand coins on me. I have close to three thousand. Two more bags of the stuff."

She seemed to look at me like I was crazy. I rolled it up leaving out the bedroll. I walked out of the room heading to the guest room. I laid down near the back of the door laying on the bedroll.

I heard her click off the lights before shutting the door to her room. I leaned back closing my eyes. I hope this night would be restful.

I heard the front door creak open and immediately shot up from where I was. I was in my assassin guild armor. I focused and looked around using my night vision. I rose up and began moving slowly. I looked out my door and saw a large man with a burette on his head and a short man with a ridiculously big hat on his head and a nice suit. They were looking around carefully.

What they were looking for they wouldn't find.

"Where could that dame had hidden the loot!"

"Eh I don't know boss."

"Shut up."

I heard a slap but I didn't know who slapped whom.

"Mugsy get the dame up and make her tell us where the loot us."

I immediately shouldered my sack and ducked back as he came walking back toward Lola's room. He opened the door to Lola's room and grabbed her.

I heard her scream and drew the blade of Woe. I steeled myself looking at Mugsy. I looked at him confused then smiled slightly.

The big one was the one that was being told what to do.

Lola tried to scream but she was unable to thanks to the big thug's hands held over her mouth.

I sighed shaking my head as she was dragged out into the living room.

Gangsters and Assassins never mixed well.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Assassins and Gangsters_**

I watched as they dragged Lola out into the living room. Rocky turned on a light as Mugsy tied Lola with one of her own dresses. She began struggling before turning to Rocky.

"What are you doing here Rocky?!"

"Well originally we were just going to skip your house because nothing of value was here unlike some of the other houses around here."

He shoved a barrel to her face "But those gold coins got our attention along with those fancy medieval weapons you got into your care recently rabbit."

Lola looked at the barrel frightened. I moved silently moving steadily behind Rocky.

"Now doll care to tell me where it is or do I have to blow your brains out right here right now with this gun?"

Lola was about to spit when Rocky snapped his fingers. Mugsy gagged her making her begin thrashing wildly but I knew she wouldn't get free of her bonds I could see it in her eyes like so many people I had helped out of these situations.

I spun the dagger to get it into stabbing position and moved behind Rocky. He stepped forward ready to strike.

"Mugsy search the place for the gold coins. Then you can have fun."

"With the pretty lady?"

Rocky smiled "Yes with the pretty lady. You can be as rough as you like with the pretty lady when we're finished here."

Mugsy clapped his hands excitedly.

Lola looked at them terrified then struggled with her bonds trying to get free but they were tight I knew that. I placed the blade to his back making him freeze immediately.

"First rule when stealing from people gangster. Don't steal from the Dark Brotherhood unless you want the wraith of Sanguine upon you immediately."

I moved back vanishing into shadows as he pointed his gun toward where I had been. Mugsy went to a table to turn it over only to meet my fist and be sent crashing into Rocky from my blow. The two got up looking around confused. I stepped out of the shadows.

I spun the Blade of Woe in my hand slowly smiling "Now then my friend that owns the weapons would like it if you would leave it alone here before you do anything else."

Rocky fired at me with his gun immediately. I watched the bullets fall to the ground not even damaging my armor. I looked at him carefully.

"Well let's see how you like this."

I shocked them sending them both to the ground. Mugsy recovered and went to Rocky.

"Rocky? Rocky get up!"

Rocky threw an uppercut sending Mugsy to the floor "Shut up!"

I spun the dagger and held it in front of me. Rocky fired more slugs at me but they merely fell to the ground doing nothing against my armor. I lunged forward and sliced my dagger a few times. He moved back barely avoiding my swings until the last one which cut him along the cheek. I could feel the fear coming from him.

"Now then Rocky I want you to tell me something. Do you still want that gold or would you rather have your life?"

He immediately took off running along with Mugsy out the door. I put the dagger back and walked up to Lola. I began undoing her bonds when the door opened and the police came into the house. I looked at them immediately getting up from behind holding my hands up.

One of them walked up "Alright sir hold it right there or we will fire upon you."

I raised my hands as Lola got up.

"Don't shot him! He chased the criminals off!"

The police officer looked at me carefully "He looks like one himself."

"Well he wasn't the one." Lola said "Rocky and Mugsy came here to my house. They knew about some items that had come here. This kid is trying to find a place so I let him stay here because I wanted to keep an eye on him."

The police officer lowered the gun and sighed "Did they take anything?"

She shook her head "No at least I didn't see them take anything. They were about to begin looking when the kid stopped them."

The man nodded "Alright do you want me to have a police car sitting outside?"

"No that's alright. I think he scared them off a little too well."

The officer nodded then they began leaving after speaking with her.

I sat on the couch scowling. I had taken the cover off from around my face and turned to her.

"So care to tell me what's going on for a change?"

She sat down beside me and sighed "Well for starters I'm not getting any more sleep even though I don't work tomorrow. What Mugsy was going to do is sticking in my head a little too strongly. Bugs will possibly be coming over but I don't know. Rocky and Mugsy don't like to suffer defeat of any kind so they will be back."

I looked at her carefully then the door "Well perhaps I could make them leave you alone."

"No don't do anything foolish."

"More foolish then slashing Rocky across the face with a dagger?"

She was about to answer but shook her head slightly smiling a bit. I heard the rumble of thunder as she turned to the TV.

"I'm going to go to bed."

I got up and stretched slightly then went to a corner and unrolled my bedroll laying down on it closing my eyes.

I heard the TV turn on as Lola watched it trying to calm her nerves. I guess she wasn't so use to fights like I was. I wonder what Rocky and Mugsy would try next?

(Lola's P.O.V.)

I looked at Bloodrayn as he slept in the corner on a bedroll remaining perfectly motionless. I had the feeling he remained out here to make me feel safer after what had happened. But those two would be back I knew it. They wouldn't take anything like this lying down.

I flipped through the channels as the rain began to fall outside. I stopped on a movie and began watching it. I reached the end of it when I heard a knocking from the door.

I turned to the door immediately. I got up walking toward it slowly. I opened it slowly looking outside before letting it open widely. Bugs came in and held me. I smiled feeling the warmth and comfort coming from him.

"Lola I just heard. Are you alright?"

"Yes mostly thanks to someone I was looking out for."

I pointed to the sleeping Bloodrayn in the corner completely unaware of us at least I think he was unaware. He was so silent I couldn't tell sometimes if he was awake or asleep.

Bugs scowled slightly "Why's he here?"

"It was late and he was about to wonder Hollywood to find a place of his own. Glad I helped him by letting him stay here or I think Mugsy would have done something that would make me just want to die."

Bugs went up to him and scowled "What did he do?"

"I couldn't hear what he whispered but it got Rocky scared I could tell that much. He then turned and vanished before rushing him and slashing him across the face. Rocky fired the gun but it did nothing against the kid. I swear he was heroic."

Bugs looked at me almost like he thought I was in love with him. I walked up to him.

"Don't worry about it Bugs. The kid's seventeen or eighteen. I'm twenty four. Also I only have eyes for you. The kid seems more like brotherly protection that he offered. I don't think he'd let anyone close to him in his lifetime."

"Hope you don't mind if I spend the night with you."

I smiled "Race you to the bedroom."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 _**

**_Bloodrayn VS. Three mall shopping women._**

(Bloodrayn P.O.V.)

I woke up to still hear rain falling and sighed. I rubbed my eyes and changed into some normal clothes that I had just for days when I wandered around with nothing special to do at the moment. I rolled up the bedroll and put all my things into it. I went to the kitchen and began cooking up some eggs I found along with adding some other seasonings into it.

I kept my eyes on them using a wooden spoon I had found. I heard footsteps and looked away briefly to see Lola and, Bugs?

I turned to the eggs "Hello Principal Bunny and Ms. Bunny."

The grey rabbit came up "Please call me Bugs."

I tossed the eggs into the air and caught them easily enough and immediately turned off the heat. I'm surprised how easily I caught onto this stuff.

I set it down and took out three plates setting them onto it. She looked at me cautiously as I grabbed one and began eating.

"I don't recall having eggs in the fridge."

"Don't ask where I got them." I said "I only know they last a week before they go bad. A friend of mine gave them to me when I traded them some cheese."

I sniffed the eggs carefully then smiled finishing them as the two ate their own. I set the plate in the sink and began cleaning the dishes.

I heard them leave talking with each other about some things. Eventually the door opened and closed. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen if you're willing to part with some gold then perhaps we can get you some proper clothes and help begin looking for a job."

I looked at her then smiled "Alright I guess."

"Good because Melissa and Silvia are coming to help us get you some clothes that looked good for you."

I felt like doom was coming.

I went to my bedroll and took the bag of the old man. I opened it and immediately saw pieces of paper with pictures on them. I saw some numbers and smiled slightly.

Lola came over and whistled "That's a lot of money you've got there."

"A person gave it to me before I left. He gave me a lot of things before he died."

I sighed remembering the old man. The door opened and a black and white cat with purple highlights in her hair came in wearing some sort of blue dress and a blond duck came into the room with a pair of jeans and a red shirt on. I watched them walk up looking at me surprised.

"Lola this guy's buff and strong. How did you come across him?"

"Oh he just appeared at the school out of nowhere. I'm not sure what to do with him really. But today we need to find him some good clothing to wear rather than these."

She took out my Regiment of Valor. The two girls went ballistic looking at me then the clothes then me again surprised.

"I must say he would be so handsome." Melissa said "Especially when we get him to model clothes for us."

This was starting to sound like a tougher battle then the one against some of my opponents in the arena.

When we reached the mall as they called it they dragged me into an expensive department store and asked me to begin selecting various items. I swear this world was going to be the end of me now. It felt worst then Oblivion. They pointed to various clothes and items while I only scowled at them completely confused with what they looked like.

I grabbed a black jacket of some kind with the design of grey skulls and a big hood. I smiled putting it with the other. I began grabbing stuff out slowly looking at. I saw a few interesting design clothing and began putting it into my arms. I went to a changing room and began trying it on liking the look of some of the stuff. The others wanted to see what it looked like but I only came out wearing my usual and walked up to the clerk. She looked at the price then me.

"Two thousand dollars."

I took out a wade of cash and began counting them. I set it down and looked at her.

"Two thousand dollars."

She counted it again then put it into the register "Have a pleasant day."

I grabbed the bags and walked out of the store. The three women following me.

Silvia came up beside me "So care to explain where you're from?"

"I'd rather not."

"We'll find out sooner or later kid if your around Lola because we're her two best friend." Melissa said "May as well just tell us now. We're good at getting you to spill your gut."

I smiled "Yeah right."

"It's true." Lola said "They always manage to drag me along after a few words."

"And I have a silvertongue."

Silvia scowled "Which means?"

"He can twists words and sound believable." Lola said calmly "But I doubt that he could get away with it."

I sighed walking forward. A woman came up and looked at me and the trio briefly before smirking about something.

I scowled slightly but Lola seemed steam by the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Shadow Steps is my name. Why do you ask?"

She looked at Lola then at me again "Interesting."

Lola stepped in front of me "Why are you here Mom."

"You know that Bugs Bunny isn't right for you. You're so far out of his league."

Lola rolled her eyes "And who do you think I should be allowed near!"

"Him."

She pointed right at me. I dropped the bags raising my hands.

"Leave me out of this. I want nothing to do with what is happening here."

"Lola this man is perfect. "

I heard a shout and turned to see a man running with a purse and mall police trying to stop him. I ran at him lightning fast and threw a punch sending the guy flying to the floor without a thought. He drew another barrel weapon but I ran faster than he could react and sent it flying and punched him good in the head sending him out like a light.

I got up slowly making sure he was unconscious before walking back to the others. A few people had these little things out and began pushing the screens.

I went up to the four girls and picked up the items I had purchased. I noticed their surprised faces staring at me.

"What?"

Lola walked up to me "That guy drew a gun and I swear you didn't even blink at the weapon that he held in his hand."

"Why should I? I mean that just metal and those don't hurt."

"Wait you're not scared of a bullet?" Melissa said "Do you know that those things destroy so many things."

I smirked slightly "Why fear something that is not alive? When you destroy the shooter there is nothing left for them to do. The gun sits useless beside them."

Silvia looked at me then sighed "Let's go that kind of just ruined this place."

I smiled then walked toward the exit. The second we got outside I heard the squeal of rubber. I turned in time to get nailed good with a machine gun. I roared in pain falling onto the ground.

Lola and the other two ran up to me kneeling down.

"Bloodrayn!" Lola said "What happened!"

I heard two doors open and scowled raising my hand focusing hard. I let loose a roar as the wounds all healed themselves. I laid there on the ground blood soaked still.

Lola let out a scream as someone grabbed her. Melissa and Silvia moved back hands raised.

"Well looks like this guy learned his lesson."

I felt a foot hit my head. I looked up at Rocky. He had a smile on his face then pointed the gun at the other two.

"I suspect you two will come along as well. Three hostages are better than one."

They began moving into the car. I watched them as they took the three girls and shoved them into their car.

This was a good way to make me pissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 _**

**_Mansions and Hospital beds._**

I stood up weakly and focused. I could still feel myself bleeding but I knew it wasn't fatal right now. I made a bow and arrows appear. I raised it up at the van and fired. The van swerved wildly. Rocky came out and fired nailing me good. I collapsed to the ground feeling my blood spilling.

I raised my hand and hurled a spell so I could chase them later when I had my things with me.

I collapsed falling forward onto the concrete. I heard people calling for medical attention and were crying in fright. I closed my eyes feeling tired.

(No one's P.O.V.)

Bug's sat in his mansion listening to the radio while looking out over Hollywood from his lawn chair. The phone rang beside him. He sighed and picked it up putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bunny. Your girlfriend's been kidnapped."

Bugs immediately sat up "What do you mean?"

"We have reports a van came and shot someone then stopped and grabbed three women from the sidewalk. One we identified as Lola Bunny."

"The other two?"

"Melissa Duck and a Mrs. Silvia Cat."

Bugs rubbed his temples with his freehand "Who was the person shot?"

"As of right now we don't have a name for him. We are still trying to find out if anyone knew what his name is."

"Can you give me an idea of what he looks like."

"A lion about a good six and a half feet tall. He appears to be a strong one as well. His fur is on the darker red side and he has a short mane. He was bleeding pretty badly when we found him but nothing major that would indicate fatal wound."

Bugs sat up immediately "Can I see him?"

"He's conscious but he keeps sleeping. You can try Mr. Bunny. Sorry about your girlfriend."

Bugs sighed "Thank you."

He ended the call and dialed Sylvester putting the phone to his ear.

"Yo Sly here."

"Hey Sly. Listen have you gotten called by the police yet?"

"Yeah a woman called me a few minutes before you did. I hope Silvia will be alright after all of this is finished."

"That kid Bloodrayn. You know him the one that managed to lock us into my office and had the keys before any of us knew what was happening."

"What about him?"

"He was there at the scene of the whole kidnapping when it happened. He got shot by Rocky and Mugsy when they drove up."

"Do you think?"

"He's doing alright but I was going to go and see him so I can get some questions answered. I have the feeling he could be a great help in getting the girls back."

"I'll call Granny and see if she can watch Sly Jr. then meet you over at the hospital to talk with this kid so we can get what we need."

"Alright meet you there."

Bugs hung up the phone and went to his garage. He turned on the light revealing an Aston Martin DB9, a Ferrari Enzo, a classic VW beetle, a few Harley Davidsons, and a Ford Thunderbird.

He climbed into the Ferrari and took off down the street heading toward the hospital. He needed to speak to Bloodrayn and see if he could help get their girls back.

(Bloodrayn P.O.V.)

I sat in a bed looking around the place carefully. They had bandaged me up but didn't want me to leave alone so I was stuck here for a little bit. I leaned back onto the pillow and sighed.

After a while I heard people coming into the room. I turned to see Bugs and a black and white cat with a red nose. They walked up to my beside looking at me.

"Bloodrayn can you tell us what happened?" Bugs said "We need to know exactly how this incident went down."

I looked at them then sighed leaning back "Rocky and Mugsy shot me with a rapid fire version of those guns. I wasn't wearing my armor which was stupid of me to do when I was out in suck public. I got shot too easily and was sent to the ground from the blood coming out and some of the damage done to me on the scene."

I looked at them "The two goons came out. Mugsy grabbed Lola while Rocky taunted over me about what happened."

I scowled looking toward my hands carefully. They curled into fists as I leaned back again.

"They grabbed Melissa and Silvia because three hostages are better than one. At least that was what he said to me. While they took off I got up from the ground. I fired a tracker after nailing them with an arrow so I could find them wherever they went in the city."

"Sylvester I know this is asking a lot but we need to find the girls." Bugs said "We should go after them immediately."

"Rocky and Mugsy probably have more gangsters at their base Bugs." Sylvester said "There is no way of getting in there!"

I looked at them both "I could easily take out the gangsters for you."

They turned to me. Bugs stepped forward.

"How?"

"I've had practice at things like this. Where I came from I was one of the masters at taking out people. Besides Rocky and I have, unfinished business."

"We'll have to sign you out."

"Shouldn't be hard. But I must ask do mind collateral?"

The two scowled at me. I sighed and began getting up. I went over to the mirror and looked at my face carefully.

"Collateral?" Sylvester said "What kind of collateral are we talking about here?"

"Oh the usual. Blown up objects and a few trees on fire. Also a few gangsters biting the dust when they see me."

Bugs folded his arms rubbing a chin briefly "But the media."

"Won't come because both of you will be waiting for the getaway with the girls. If anyone's caught I'll take the full blame."

"Alright it sounds good." Bugs said "But usually I deal with Rocky and Mugsy. Those two guys are chumps."

"Three hostages and none can be hurt in this situation. Trust me I've done things like this before but on a much larger scale then you can understand. Also I have the skills necessary to give Rocky the scare of the lifetime."

Bugs looked at me carefully then nodded "Alright and if you do good perhaps I'll give you a place to stay and a job."

I smiled "Sounds alright to me. But you're going to need me signed out."

"Not a problem."


End file.
